


Drag

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [59]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be boring because it was punishment duty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drag

It was a punishment duty, so it was supposed to be boring, but Wes Janson wasn’t about to let that stop him from finding something good about his assignment. He was sitting at a lone desk, one that usually didn’t have any use at all except to block people from getting into the hanger from the side entrance. They had put him on watch here, giving him some minor reports to edit, because he had _supposedly_ pulled a prank on an arrogant wormy Captain that was too uptight to take a joke.

He frowned, still trying to remember which prank that had been. Wes had been busy lately, as this was an exceptionally boring base and the Rogues had been stuck with some really boring escort work. Of course Wedge and Tycho seemed to think it was great because they had gotten caught up on all of their reports, had multiple Sims running for the pilots and even found a few new people to replace those lost in recent missions. Wes was just bored and Hobbie refused to play.

The edits hadn’t taken long; why they wanted him to check Tycho’s spelling was a mystery as the Alderaanian probably had much better grammar that he did. Busy work to keep him at the desk, he figured. A droid had already picked up the datapads to return them to Wedge’s office, and now Wes was just sitting there with nothing to do except watch the door. The assignment was just dragging by, and he was looking through the desk drawers for something to keep busy with when he found the box.

It was a small box, some miscellaneous thing that the mechs used to clean small parts, long wires that had some fuzzy stuff glued to the outside. They were all different colors to show different fluid leaks from engines. That was what gave Wes the idea that kept him busy for the next three hours, until his shift was over and Hobbie was supposed to pick him up for dinner.

It kept him so busy that he didn’t even notice when Hobbie had arrived, and his friend stared at him for a long time before interrupting. “Wes, what are you doing?”

Wes looked around the top of the desk, and the floor around his feet. There were several little wire people in various poses all around him. “Building an army. We’re going to take over the base. Want to join our side? We have cookies, or we will when we take over the mess later.”

Hobbie nodded, a small smile on his face to play along, “Well, it’s time for you to come with me to dinner, so perhaps that can wait?”

“Sure, but I’m taking my army with me.” Wes grabbed an empty box and brushed the little figures inside. “I’ll need them later.”


End file.
